Sienna Artemis Grace
Name: Sienna Artemis Grace Class: Spartan Tag: B-304 Gender: Female Nickname: CeCe/Artemis/Hunter Date of Birth: 09/22/2527 Age: 22 Height In Armour: 6’ 4” Height: 6’0” Weight In Armour: 395 lbs. Weight: 145 lbs. Generation: III Preferred Specialization: Pathfinder UNSC Primary: M45 series shotgun UNSC Secondary: M395 Series DMR Additional Gear: Combat knife, 2 frag grenades, active camo, bio foam. Suit Colors: Teal primary dark grey secondary and a frost blue visor Physical Description Sienna stands at 6’ and is a bit shorter than her fellow Spartans but doesn’t let that get her down. Sienna is averagely built for a SIII but weighs less than her comrades. This gives Sienna the advantage she needs to hold her own in a fight. It also allows Sienna to be naturally faster. She has curly, waist length Auburn hair and aqua blue eyes. Sienna has a energy sword scar going across her abdomen and ending above her right hip though it barely hit any major organs. And a plasma burn mark on the left side of her rib-cage. Sienna’s tattoos are that of meaning for her. Each one has its own story on how it got on her body. Her first tattoo being that of a spartan spear and tribal tattoo is symbolic to Sienna as it matches with her brother’s spartan shield tattoo. It also signifies how Sienna is always first of the siblings to rush into a fight, being sort of like a tip of a spear. She also had the tattoo as a remembrance of her parents, as they always wanted her to keep going forward. Sienna’s second tattoo, the tribal angel wings, was her second ever tattoo that she had got after their first successful mission. Sienna’s right side tattoo is symbolic for her being a fearless hunter in battle. Personality Sienna tries her hardest to be a friend of many. With that in mind, Sienna tends to be sympathetic and would help anyone out in danger. Sienna loves to have a general casual conversation but hates when it’s up to her to start one. She feels at a loss of words when starting conversations due to her trying to find something to talk about. Sienna can be a perfect angel or a bitchy asshole, when she gets pissed off. The brunette gets pissed off at people having big egos or celebrating their kills. She also gets pissed off when people start talking about hating others. Sienna is almost always around her brother. There never really is a time when she’s not. Sienna hates to be away from her brother and will go through anything to be by his side. Sienna never talks about her past though as it troubles her a lot. When on the battlefield, Sienna strives to be just like her brother, and tends to be stern, honest, and serious. She never backs down from a challenge and she always takes her missions seriously, trying her hardest not to mess up. She tries her best to be a fast learner as she always attempts to learn new things to further herself, though this tends to push Sienna past her limits. Sienna also only performs above par when with her brother. She always has a sense of knowing what he’ll do next and vice versa. Sienna is always in sync with her brother on the battlefield or off. Bio Sienna was born on on Seoul IV, in the year 2535, and to her parents, Mackenzie Grace and Damon Grace, and her older brother Ezekiel Grace. Growing up, Sienna's family was a perfect, average everyday family that had their parents work, and Sienna and Zeke always went to school. During school, Sienna always tried to befriend the bigger kids as she wanted to see what they played. One day Sienna was getting bullied for her size and her eagerness to play with the big kids. Zeke had seen this and bailed her out, as he stood up to the big kids picking on her. Sienna then started growing dependant on her brother from then on due to that one day. Sienna started following her brother around and hating when he had left and she couldn't go with. Before her parents knew it, Sienna was already looking up to her big brother, wanting to be just like him. One day, all that was peaceful on Seoul IV would be soon ruined. It started out just like any other day, with Sienna and Zeke going to school. Around noon that day, a small UNSC colonial fleet above Seoul IV, intercepted a massive Covenant fleet aiming to cripple Seoul IV and eradicate the humans of that planet. Within minutes, the UNSC above Seoul IV had engaged the Covenant to try to hold it off for Seoul to evacuate its people. As the dogfight in space continued, the Covenant sent ground forces to Seoul’s surface to kill any humans that way. One of the Frigates soon broke off to deploy its marine forces after them. The fight on Seoul IV’s surface had most of the citizens scared and panicking. Sienna’s and Zeke’s father had told their mother to get to the nearest evac shuttle or ship she could find. Sienna, Zeke, and their mother Mackenzie, soon fled their house to evacuate while they had left their father to fight back. Sienna, Zeke, and their mother had finally can into view of a colony evac ship docked in one of Seoul’s docks. The militia stationed there guarding the ship had seen the family running before witnessing the mother being killed by a jackal. Sienna had turned to witness it and was scared speechless. Zeke almost shoved her forward as they both reached where the Militia stood and was evacuated onto the ship. As soon as the ship had left the docks, Sienna had broke down and started to cry, as Zeke was the only family she had left after that day. Zeke soon felt saddened that his sister had witnessed their mother’s death and so he decided to wrap his arms around his young sister as she wept for their mother. ' ' A month or two after the fall of Seoul IV, Sienna and Zeke became war orphans and trying their hardest to stay with each other. One day a man had walked up to the both of them, while they were playing in a courtyard of a old abandoned church, and asked if they had parents. Sienna raised her head and glared at the man before saying that their parents had died in a glassing of their planet. Sienna was brave for a six year old, and the guy began to like that about her. The guy then asked if Sienna and Zeke both wanted to avenge the death of their parents. Zeke moved in front of Sienna to stop the guy from interrogating his sister but Sienna moved his arm to answer the guy. Sienna nodded and said, with enthusiasm, yes. So then both were checked if they were suited for the Spartan III program. Before Sienna knew it, her and her brother were both led onto a shuttle and taken up to the UNSC Hopeful. There, Sienna was taken away from her brother so that she could undergo the augmentations to make her a super soldier. Sienna had woken up from the augs to see that her brother had not been reunited with her. She grew furious and slammed her fist into the wall of the room she was in, pissed that she didn’t see her brother. Two marines then escorted Sienna out of the augmentation room and into a training room for her to get used to her augmentations. Before Sienna knew it, she was integrated into Beta company alongside her brother, where they both went through even more training and becoming a SIII on Onyx. At Camp Currahee, Sienna trained her hardest, showing that her speed had proved to be faster than other spartans she trained with. There was many SIIIs that came to spar with Sienna, but only a few hundred that could match Sienna, one of those SIIIs, was Kacie. Sienna could never seem to beat Kacie in any training they did, and it soon came to be that Sienna became friends with Kacie. Due to Sienna’s more natural speed combined with her augs and her great accuracy, Sienna was paired by her superiors with other candidates for performance. However, she found it hard to click with these individuals, not having a close bond with them to form proper decisions and tactics. It was then she was assigned with her brother, who was already an aspiring recon and marksman. Due to their close relationship before the program, she clicked with her brother. With her speed and forwardness, and his marksmanship and tactics, they excelled, with the two of them depending and trusting each other. With their combined skill, they graduated. Their superiors saw and noted their skills, but were greatly reluctant by their relations. However, they were too important to give up as assets, and were reassigned post-graduation to NAVSPECWAR, with designated Mjolnir amor for the operations to come. After their reassignment, Sienna and Zeke would be tasked as a two-man SIII Headhunter team. These Ops involved the hunting and killing of superior Covenant heads and officers, the two bagging a minor Prophet in their operations, two Brute chieftains and 6 Sangheili officers. These kills usually halted and slowed down the Covenant assault on humanity, prolonging the war. These missions did not come without its risks however; often Sienna and Zeke would have to fight their way through extraction due to a slip that either couldn't see or predict. This resulted in long firefights, the two often coming injured with wounds that'd kill them if it weren't for the Mjolnir armour. As Sienna’s training grew with more missions and ops that the siblings would do, Her augs would only allow her to do so much before Sienna would find it hard to keep up with the mental choices and decision making as a Pathfinder. With this taking a toll on Sienna, the fact that she always could never sleep unless her brother was near didn’t help either. One Op that Sienna and Zeke were on, Sienna had gone and miscalculated something in her pathfinding, and had almost jeopardized their whole mission. With this knowledge, Brass decided to give the siblings a Dumb AI, known as Apollo, to them. Apollo soon became a help to Sienna allowing her to focus on the task at hand, while Apollo would help her choose the best path to avoid contact. With this new addition to their team, the Siblings began to improve their skills and battle readiness, but because of only having one AI, they had to share Apollo. By late 2552, the war began to roughly end and Sienna and Zeke both saw that ONI was only using them to take out smaller targets. Due to this, Sienna grew anxious and wanted to fight bigger threats to the UNSC and mankind itself. But then came the opportunity to be able to be frozen and woken up when the time arised. Sienna grew hesitant about this, hating to be useless but as she remembered ONI only needing them for small targets, she persuaded to Zeke to agree to it also. With both Zeke and Sienna choosing to go into cryo, they were then assigned to the UNSC Acheron but would wake up when they were needed again. Before Sienna went into cryo, She decided to hand over Apollo to the captain of the UNSC Acheron for safe keepings.